Dyskusja:Takanuva
na stronie brickset znajduje się zdjęcie takanuvy po przemianie. Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć jak zamieścic je na stronie Werax Żeby zamieścić zdjęcie na stronie, najpierw zaznaczasz je i zapisujesz. Potem wchodzisz na http://imageshack.us/ i klikasz na "Przeglądaj". Wówczas pojawi się tabela i klikasz na zdjecie, które chcesz zamieszcić. Potem wyłączasz tabelkę i klikasz na "host it". po pojawieniu się strony zjeszdżasz w dół i zaznaczasz. Następnie edytujesz w wybrana stronę i wklejasz nazwe strony ze zdjęciem. Na koniec klikasz Zapisz i gotowe. thanks O jej, fajna mi dyskusja, jak wy mówicie jak zamieścić zdjęcie, a nie o Takanuvie. Jak ktoś ma problem, to trzeba mu pomóc a nie nie zwracać na niego uwagi, no nie? A poza tym on się pytał o zdjęcie Takanuvy, a nie o zdjęcie np. Jallera. Toa Kraahkan-Siema mam pytanie.A moze by tak oddzielic strony Takua i Takanuva?Tak aby na koncu opisu o Takua napisac np.dalej w (artylule)Takanuva.Co o tym sądzicie? Jedrek 134:popieram --193.151.54.135 11:07, 30 kwi 2008 (UTC)Sorry,ale nie można. A tutaj w tabeli sie nie pomylili przed utraceniem części światła nie miał mydak skiblaster Takanuva Hej a czy ten Takanuva co ma nad sobą napisan ,,po utraceniu części mocy'' jest zrobiony '' komputerowo????? --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 17:18, 4 maj 2008 (UTC)A gdzie ty to widzisz!? predator- czy takanuva ma zbroje adapcyjną? Nie. Onua Nuva Mistica- Hej!!Mam małe pytanie.Jaki los ma spotkać Takanuve(2008)?? Leskovikk-do tej pory wiadomo że: *Wie jak otworzyć Codrex. *Ma pomóc Toa Nuva. *I że wrócił z Alternatywnego Wszechświata. *Pojawił się na Południowej części Bagien Sekretów. *Będzie występował w 2009r. I tyle xP. Bionicel Leskovikku, na swoim blogu napisałeś, że Takanuva będzie występował w 2009 w innym wszechświecie. Leskovikk-teraz to wiem a wtedy nie wiedziałem. Co ja Nuju jestem aby znać przyszłość? Ja uważam że Takanuva znowu użyje olmak żeby sprowadzić toa z innego wszechświata Wejdźcie na youtube i wpiszcie bionicle 2009 Toa Akumo - A pamiętacie, że na Metru Nui i Mata Nui nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez 5 min.? Może Lego zażartowało sobie z niego i dlatego był w 2 innych wszechświatach i będzie w 3? Książka Bionicel - Widać, że się nie starali z tymi rysunkami do książki. Kośka - Niestety, widać. Gdybym nie znała się na rysowaniu, to może by mi się spodobało, ale nie, nie podoba mi się. Ani to manga, ani to seto-rys... Milkow-Czemu jeszcze nie jest napisane,że Takanuva ma już w 100% Światło bo uleczył się dzięki Klakk?Już w Blogu Takanuvy o tym jest napisane. To to napisz! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. Sekenuva: Kośka, własciwie to mi bardzo przypominasz pewną Kasię z Bielska-Białej. Napisz jej to na dyskusji. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. Lanca Mocy krzyk-Takanuva dostał Lancę w Królestwie Wielkiego Ducha,ale w ,,Podróży Takanuvy,, za jej pomocą wystrzelił fajerworksy? A mi coś się zdaje że w 2009 nie będzie występować jako ważna postać.--(Moj Talk) Niewidzialność E czy takanuva lub umbra może być niewidzialnym poprzez zatajeanie torów słonecznych.Cytat "Maska prawdy Rode nie jest w stanie wykryć kogoś z maską Huna ponieważ niewidzialność nie jest kłamstwem, czy zatajaniem, tylko zjawiskiem zakrzywienia toru promieni słonecznych tak, aby omijały obiekt".--Puszo!Boss_Glatorian Lodu- Mojim zdaniem chyba tak,ale musiał by mieć ogromną wiedze o użyciu maski lub o padaniu światła.Lecz może i nie bo sama maska to potrafi a on może niewiedzieć jak to zrobić!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:17, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) moje zdanie może być nieprawdziwe-radze zasięgnąć rady jakiegoś bardziej wytrwałego bywalca!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:17, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) ŚWIATŁO czy oprucz takanuvy i matoran światła są inne bionicle światła Światło i popracuj nad ortografią Vezok999 13:07, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) Wy weśćie się trochę w garść i nie kopiujcie z tłumacza tekstów co bo jest to obciach dla nas!--Domino1205 16:26, lut 1, 2011 (UTC)